


Tell Me You Don't Need It Anymore

by Givethemtriumphnow



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AKA, Adrien Agreste Redeption, Adrien Stans DNI if all you're going to do is go on about how hes a perfect cinnamon roll, Chat Noir is sexually harassing Ladybug, Chat Noir redemption, Chat Noir's ""Flirting"" with Ladybug reaches a boiling point, Gen, Happy Ending, It was perfect, No Bitter End's original oneshot self, Other, Starts at day 2, and because this transformed to become No Bitter End, and she has decided it's time for him to get a taste of his own medicine, both because this is no longer needed, in this oneshot version of NBE, it works, look at that title, shorter sweeter and rather anticlimatic, then becomes completely au to NBE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givethemtriumphnow/pseuds/Givethemtriumphnow
Summary: Chat Noir has been sexually harassing Ladybug with his constant flirting for months-- even after she told him she loved someone else; she decides that the only way to get through to him is to give him a taste of his own medicine, and her Lucky Charm tells her Queen Bee is the perfect choice.In another world, Ladybug would have fled to the top of the tower, and Queen Bee and Chat Noir would have had an argument that changed the world--What would have happened if Ladybug had stayed on the platform?
Relationships: one-sided ladynoir
Comments: 12
Kudos: 81





	Tell Me You Don't Need It Anymore

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Bitter End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370108) by [Givethemtriumphnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givethemtriumphnow/pseuds/Givethemtriumphnow). 



> The Original One-Shot version of my monster-sized WIP, No Bitter End.
> 
> Read that first, then come back to this when the angst in the (2 so far as of publishing date) chapters overwhelms you; because while this may be the original version, it evolved and became so much more than these 7k words, which are very anticlimatic now.

_**Tell Me You Don't Need It Anymore** _

* * *

"Queen Bee, could you do me a favor?" Crouched on top of the Eiffel tower and waiting for Chat Noir to show up, Chloé Bourgeois was pulled from her thoughts by the quiet voice of her role model.

Blinking her gaze away from the parisian skyline, Chloé turned, beaming, to look at Ladybug. "Of course! I'd do anything for you, Ladybug!"

But Ladybug held up a hand to stall her enthusiasm. "I'm serious, Queen Bee. This is a favor, nothing more- if you're not comfortable, feel free to say 'no'."

Hearing the seriousness in her hero's voice, Chloé paused, wondering what was on Ladybug's mind- as far as she was aware, the akuma battle had gone off without a hitch- Ladybug hadn't even needed to use her Lucky Charm again after she came to recruit Chloé, and Queen Bee had not needed to use her power either.

Chat Noir had been tossed by Ladybug straight at the akuma, and thanks to her brilliant aim, he was able to Cataclysm the akumatized object and destroy it. After they had talked to the victim and reassured them, the three of them had agreed (on Ladybug's urging) to meet up again after Chat recharged.

"What do you want me to do?" Chloé asked, turning more fully to face her hero.

Ladybug was perched on the railing beside her, looking pensive and uncertain. She was staring down at her hands, which where curled up in her lap, with her feet swinging in and out against the railing quickly, over and over in poorly-hidden nervousness.

"I want you to flirt with Chat Noir."

Out of all of the words that could have come out of Ladybug's mouth, that was not what Chloé was expecting.

"What!?"

Ladybug clenched her fists at her response, and Chloé took a moment to remind herself this was Ladybug, and she always had a good reason for even the oddest requests, even if it wasn't immediately apparent.

"Why?" Chloé amended, staring at Ladybug's averted eyes, speaking in a quieter, hushed voice. "Do you think another akuma is out there? Do you think he's an akuma?"

That got a laugh out of Ladybug, albeit a slightly hysterical one.

After watching her hero nearly topple backwards off of the railing laughing, Chloé reached out a hand to steady her, feeling the older woman still shaking with that weird combination of giggles and nervousness.

"No, no, nothing that serious!" Ladybug said, brushing her free hand over her face and brushing her dark hair out of her stunning blue eyes, "But, it is serious. It's something that has been bothering me for a little while, and I don't think anyone's ever told Chat, really told him. Explained to him, really showed him. We've never had a chance before, to properly talk, outside of battle, because we always have to run off to transform. I… I also wanted another girl there, here, if possible, so I wouldn't have to involve a random civilian…"

Squeezing the red-spotted hand she was holding for comfort as the older woman spoke, Chloé wondered where this was going. Ladybug wanted her to flirt with Chat Noir, as a way of explaining something to him? What did that even mean?

"But, what does that have to do with me flirting with him?" Chloé asked finally, after Ladybug had trailed off, the ancient hero gazing out at the sunset that was just beginning to paint the city with hues of orange and pink.

Tearing her gaze away from the skyline again, Ladybug let a small smile ghost across her face, the absolute softest expression Chloé had ever seen on her hero's face. "Did I ever tell you I'm in love with someone?"

Shocked at the proclamation, Chloé's brain immediately latched onto the 'someone' in that confession. "But not Chat?" She asked to clarify, starting to see where this was going, "Everyone thinks you're a couple, though! Even Chat acts like it, sometimes."

Ladybug's smile slipped away, to be replaced with a pensive frown. She looked slightly sad, but more than that, she looked aggrieved. Agitated, resentful.

Swinging herself around and hopping onto the small platform behind them, Ladybug slipped her hand out of Chloé's hold effortlessly and began to pace, teeth gritted and pulling on her dark pigtails as she stalked and spoke, starting quietly but gaining volume and vehemence with every word.

"Exactly, and that is the problem. I have told Chat too many times that I love someone else, but he still flirts with me all the time, he still tries to kiss my hand or me! He still calls me buggaboo even though I hate that name, he still tries to tell everyone we'll be dating some day, that we should discuss our nonexistent relationship on live tv; he sets up this super time-involved surprise that I told him I would not be able to go to, and then throws a hissy fit during an akuma battle when I didn't show up! Even though I told him, I wouldn't be able to come to his surprise because I had prior obligations!"

Chloé watched Ladybug ranting, and saw past the obvious anger to see the hurt that lay beneath, she saw the tears shimmering in her hero's eyes, the betrayal.

"So, tonight, I'm going to tell him again. For the last time. But, while I'm telling him, when he arrives, I want you to flirt with him, I want you to insist on holding his hand, I want you to hug him, I want you to try to kiss him, and ignore him every time he tells you he's in love with me- if you're comfortable with this act." Ladybug said, whirling to face Chloé and moving forward until she was the one capturing both of Chloé's hands, staring beseechingly into her eyes.

"You want me to do what he's been doing to you, to prove your point?" Chloé asked to clarify, and saw the relief in Ladybug's eyes at her understanding. "Ask no more, Ladybug, I've got your back! If you love someone else, he should respect that, or if he can't, he should respect you, and your wishes, if he supposedly loves you."

No sooner had Chloé finished speaking than they heard the familiar, distant clang of Chat's baton as he vaulted himself across the rooftops.

Moving back to the railing in sync, Chloé and Ladybug both looked down to see Chat expertly launching himself off of his baton, clinging to the side of the tower so far below them, clipping the shrunken weapon to his back, and then bounding up the tower on all fours, leaping from railing to railing like a true cat.

Chloé often found herself wondering why Chat Noir was able to move so catlike, but could only assume, and thank the kwami, that it looked like feline tendencies translated better to human than insect tendencies did.

… Although it was pretty cool, being able to run straight up the sides of buildings, and stand on the ceiling. Now, if only she could figure out if she could fly…

"I'm going to head up a little higher, before he sees me, that way you can have a moment alone to see how he reacts, but i'll keep an eye on you the whole time." Ladybug said, squeezing her hand once before swinging upwards with her Yoyo and out of sight.

It would be reallly cool if me and Ladybug could both fly. I mean, we're the ladybug and bee miraculous holders! Both of those animals can fly! But, then again, we're more based on our kwami than the actual animal, and i'm pretty sure all the kwami can fly? Are we getting tendencies from our kwami, not our animal-theme?

Seeing that Chat Noir was getting closer, Chloé pushed those thoughts to the side to ask Pollen or Ladybug later, and put on her Acting Face- and not a moment too soon.

"Chat Noir!" She shrieked, rushing forward and sweeping the younger hero up in a hug as soon as he stepped over the railing, "You were amazing with that akuma today! Oh my gosh, that was so brave, how you destroyed it! Ahh! You're my hero!"

Chloé leaned forward and up in his arms, puckering her lips and missing his as he turned his face away, kissing air instead as he pressed his arms between the two of them, gently pushing her away.

"Thanks Chloé! You were great too!" Chat said happily, sleuthing his way out of her hold and maneuvering them until he was beside her, with one hand clapped on her shoulder companionably.

"Heyyyy!" Chloé reprimanded, pouting and waggling her yellow-tipped fingers at his face, "You have to call me Queen Bee when I'm suited up! It's unprofessional otherwise!"

Ignoring how Chat was leaning out of her annoyed reach easily, Chloé leaned into his side again, forcing him to slide his hand from one shoulder to the other to stop himself from falling as she put her weight against him and batted her eyelids up at him in a swoon, "Of course, if you ever wanted to go out some time, off the clock… I'd be more than happy to let you call me Chloé, but only if you let me call you Kitty…"

Chat's face stalled for a second as he processed her words, but almost instantly his face turned into a grimace and he frowned down at her, sad and regretful.

"Chloé- Queen Bee, you know how I feel, I'm in love with Ladybug…" Chat said, sternly taking a large step away from her. "You know I could never return your feelings, I've told you before, and I'm sorry if I'm hurting your feelings, but I… I don't love you."

"But you will, someday, don't you see, Chat? It's destiny! We're both super heroes, no one else could understand me the way you do!" Chloé said confidently, crossing her arms and sauntering forward, "Someday, you'll fall for me, you'll see, that if you just gave us a chance, we're perfect for each other! It's okay that you don't love me back right now, because I know you'll fall for me, I just need to be patient. But until then, can you blame me for being dazzled by your brilliance and your bravery? How can I not want to be near you when my love for you is so strong?" Chloé reached for Chat's hand, and seized it gently when he tried to pull it out of her reach.

"How can I resist telling you how dazzling your green eyes are, here in the sunset above paris? How can I resist your feline grace when I see you running on all fours across the rooftops with such agility?"

Pulling herself closer to him and ignoring how he tried to gently extricate himself from her hold, she pulled him into a hug, using a little bit of her enhanced strength as she rested her head on his chest, leaning against him a bit so she could tuck her head under his chin, listening to his thundering heartbeat. "Will you purr like a cat, when you realize the truth in my words? Would you hold me like this, when normal life is too much?"

"Queen Bee." Chat's voice was sharp, almost breathy, and she could almost feel him shaking as she gradually reduced the super strength she was using, allowing him to push her away. She would have felt bad for scaring him and making him uncomfortable, but she had heard Ladybug's rant, and seen the evidence herself first hand how often he tried to kiss Ladybug, how often he held her hand long after pulling her to safety, how often he invaded her personal space, and how more and more vehement Ladybug had been getting in denying their relationship, in denying his affection, in insisting she did not love him back and there was someone else, please stop, I do not feel the same.

She liked Chat Noir, she really did. Not that way, but she really did consider them friends.

He was a good hero, too.

He just…

He just needed to get his head out of his ass, to put it bluntly.

"It's okay, Chat, some day you'll love me the way I love you." She said as she allowed him to pull away, watching his eyes (avoiding hers, now) that were wide, and how his hands were trembling still, though the rest of his shaking was under control.

"I'm sorry, Queen Bee, but I… I don't feel that way. Where is Ladybug?" Chat said, backing away until there was a distance between them and folding his arms protectively across his chest and looking away from her. His voice, too, was shaky and uncertain, a far cry from his usual confident swagger, clearly very uncomfortable. "She said she wanted to meet up. I thought I saw her up here with you up here, where did she go? I don't… I'm sorry but… I need to get home, if she's not coming. I- I'll have to escort you to the ground, and return your Miraculous if she's busy. I-"

Apparently, Ladybug had decided Chat had stewed long enough, and with a thwip! And the smallest of thuds, Ladybug had re-alighted on the platform from above, landing lightly on her feet next to Chloé.

"Oh, hey Chat! Sorry, I didn't realize you were down here, I went up higher to keep an eye out, but apparently we missed each other!" Ladybug chirped, looking nothing less than chipper, and not like she been crying just a few minutes ago.

"Anyways, I'm glad you made it back so quick, I wanted to discuss a possible change in our line up. I was thinking of maybe bringing Queen Bee in more often, and maybe having the three of us pair up for different patrol routes?" Ladybug said, steamrolling ahead before Chat could get a word in edgewise, "It could be me and Queen Bee one night, Chat and me, and then Chat and Bee alone! That'll give us time to work one of one with each other, and help us keep an eye out for akuma before they start causing havoc! How about it? I was thinking you Chat, and Bee could be the first to partner up, how about patrolling the outskirts of this area together? I know you two are friends, I figure you'll get along well!" Ladybug announced, beaming at the both of them.

Chloé actually found herself disappointed at this announcement; from the way Ladybug kept emphasising Chat and Queen Bee being alone together, she was doing this as part of the plan, probably trying to see if Chat would speak up about the 'encounter' he had just had, or if he would grin and bear it.

Saddened that she would not be becoming a full time hero, but determined to fulfill her promise, Chloé grinned brightly at Ladybug's announcement and moved towards Chat, reaching for his hand, but making sure to move slow enough he would have plenty of time to dodge-

Which he did, immediately retreating to Ladybug's side and placing his hand on her shoulder.

Chloé saw Ladybug stiffen slightly before relaxing, and easily shrugged his hand off, as the practiced motion it had become.

"Oh, but Ladybug, whatever will you do without such a fine cat as myself? Wouldn't you rather paw-trol with the both of us? That way the three of us can purr-sue any villains that pop up!" Chat asked animatedly, stepping once more into Ladybug's personal space until he was slightly behind her, using her as a shield from Chloé's presence whilst still trying to ask like a suave flirt.

"I think you two can handle it on your own, are you feeling up to it, Queenie?" Ladybug asked, and Chloé beamed at the diminutive; she officially had a Ladybug approved nickname!

"Of course, Ladybug! Me and my boyfriend here are the dream team!" Chloé declared, and saw Chat practically jump in the air in shock at her words.

"We- we're not dating!" He protested hotly, dithering as if he were torn between backing away from her for more space and charging forward to emphasis his words. "You're not my girlfriend! I love Ladybug!"

"Yeah, I might not be your girlfriend now, but I will be." Chloé leaned in and conspiratorially stage-whispered to Ladybug, "We're destined to be together, I just have to wear him down."

Ignoring Chat's spluttering, Chloé winked at Ladybug and turned to Chat, offering him her hand. "C'mon, loverboy, we've got a date on the town!"

Chat shrank in on himself, tucking his hands close to his chests, crooked into claws defensively. Then he shook his head and stood upright, taller and shoulders spread wide. "No, I'm sorry Chl- Queen Bee, I'm sorry Ladybug, but I'm not comfortable patrolling alone with Queen Bee at the moment." Chat confessed, fiddling nervously with his Miraculous, spinning it idly around his finger.

Where he could not see, Ladybug smiled.

Ladybug moved as Chat was still speaking.

"I understand how you feel about me Chloé, I feel the same way for Ladybug, but I…" Chat trailed off in his speech.

Ladybug had come to stand beside Chloé once more, shoulders touching, a united front.

Against Chat, who had not realized he was an enemy.

Ladybug spoke, and the transformation was so drastic from the moment before, that Chloé wondered how the evidence of her tears had been so invisible before. "You understand?" Ladybug asked, voice cold and hurt. "You understand how she feels, because you feel that way for me?"

Chat was frozen across from them, apparently shocked and confused about Ladybug's sudden change in demeanor. His eyes flickered to Queen Bee's face, and stared at her as she let her love-struck expression fall away, leaving cold disdain behind.

"Yes…?" He whispered out, ears pinned flat against his head as he surveyed their position, how both Chloé and Ladybug's body language had changed so dramatically: Ladybug abandoning her cheerful obliviousness in favor of cold betrayal, and Chloé dropping her manic infatuation like it had never existed.

"Y-Yes," Chat said again, more strongly, tail twitching with unease behind him,"Yes, Ladybug, I love you. What… What is going on? What's wrong?"

"You understand how Chloé feels, because you feel the same way for me," Ladybug repeated slowly, enunciating, "Yet here, now, when you stand where I stand everyday, you still do not understand how I feel."

Okay, even Chloé was a little lost on what she just said.

"What?" Chat asked, face screwing up as he tried to understand what she was saying, "What do you mean? What are you talking about? Why are you… are you mad at me? Why?" The beginnings of agitation were slowly taking root in his tone, over coming his uncertainty; he was going to go on the defensive soon enough.

"BECAUSE, CHAT!" Ladybug burst out, fists clenched at her sides and feet stomping into the platform below them with such force it dented, "You stand there! And you tell me you're uncomfortable with Queen Bee flirting with you! With her calling you her boyfriend!" Ladybug could stand still no longer, apparently, as she began to stomp forward, one hand on her yoyo, the other pointing and jabbing accusingly at Chat Noir, who backed away, cringing in shock as she advanced on him, back to pure confusion as his 'Lady' screamed at him.

It was like watching a volcano erupt, pressure had been building and building, and it had finally found its release in an explosion of pain.

Blue eyes flashing with tears and hair becoming disarayed as she clawed at it with the passion of her speech, Ladybug shrieked, "You stand there, and say you don't feel comfortable, or safe, patrolling alone with her! You stand there, and say this, when I stand there every day, dealing with the same! Exact! THING!"

"You stand there, and you say after five mintes that you don't want to be alone with her! That you're uncomfortable! But you! You, Chat Noir, YOU! What do you think you do to ME!?" Ladybug screamed, voice echoing off the empty spaces around them, and Chloé could only be grateful she was not the target. Chloé stayed back, letting Ladybug have the stage, but ready to leap if things got too out of hand.

"DAY AFTER DAY, NIGHT AFTER NIGHT, BATTLE AFTER BATTLE! YOU FLIRT AND HUG AND HOLD AND TRY TO KISS ME! YOU LITERALLY PUT MY LIFE, YOUR OWN, AND CIVILIANS IN DANGER BECAUSE YOU THINK THE MIDDLE OF BATTLE IS THE TIME TO CRACK A JOKE OR FLIRT!" By this time, Ladybug had stopped advancing on Chat who was huddled on the ground, staring with wide eyes at her as she stomped away from him and began to pace agitatedly, clawing at her own arms repetitively as she shrieked her pent up emotions to the fading sun, stars beginning to appear as the sky around them darkened, casting them in deepest shadow.

Ladybug's pacing was literally carving a rut into the platform below her, but as her fingers continued to claw at her crossed arms, Chloé was glad to see her suit was protecting her.

Turning from Chat and slamming her hands down on the railing until it twisted under her fists, Ladybug screamed.

On it went, growing hoarser by the second, until she stopped, jaw clicking shut in the dark, and even then it echoed around them as she slumped against the damaged railing, panting but clearly trying to gather herself.

When the primal cry had finally faded, a tense silence fell upon the trio, filled only with Ladybug's ragged breathing and the quick, anxious panting of Chat.

"I…" Chat tried to speak, looking pale and shellshocked after Ladybug's outburst, "Bugaboo, I-"

"NO!" Ladybug burst out again, rage rekindled in an instant at the term of affection, she whirled around to glare at him, blue eyes blazing and tears tracing glowing trails down her face. "STOP CALLING ME BUGABOO!"

There was an almost inaudible…

Flutter?

The slightest movement, of black against black sky and-

A glowing purple mask flickered into view, framing Ladybug's face, highlighting the teartracks and bloodshot eyes, tinting her disarrayed, dark hair violet.

Heart stopping in her throat, Chloé felt all the breath leave her in an instant-

Chat let out a strangled scream, a cry of denial, of despair-

Brain clicking into high gear, Chloé's eyes frantically took in Ladybug's appearance⏤

Trying to catch a glimpse of her earrings⏤

Of her yoyo⏤

To see what item was holding the akuma⏤

One of her hair ribbons! It was black! It was⏤!

With a feral snarl more terrifying than her screaming, Ladybug shook her head, dug her finger into her mask like claws, and⏤!

"NO!"

"YOU WILL NOT TAKE THIS FROM ME!"

There was a flash of light, Chloé prepared herself to fight the hardest akuma she would ever fight⏤

Then there was a black butterfly, falling out of the air as though stunned before it steadied, flapping frantically to regain height and aiming for Chat Noir⏤

There was a snap, a click, a thwip, and Ladybug's yoyo flew out, scooping the akuma out of the air before it even got within a yard of Chat Noir.

The brief flare of pure white light from the purifying chamber before it snapped shut clearly illuminated the scene for a moment:

Ladybug, standing against the railing still, a look of pure determinated etched across her face even as it was still puffy and flushed from her crying; her tears had dried, leaving her looking exhausted and spent as she stood triumphant, rejected and captured akuma safe within her yoyo.

Chat Noir, crouched on the floor, halfway lunged forward, one hand outstretched still towards Ladybug, looking absolutely devastated as he stared at the now-full yoyo she clutched so tightly in her hand.

Chloé found herself breaking the silence.

Weak kneed, Chloé fell to the dented walkway, clutching her heart through her suit. "OH! MY! GOD! THAT DID NOT JUST HAPPEN!" she shrieked, feeling as though her heart was going to pound its way out of her chest.

That broke the tension.

A huffy, watery laugh escaped Ladybug, and she too slumped to the ground, clutching her yoyo to her chest with both hands, knees drawn up in front of her. "Yeah," She laughed, hiccuping, "Yeah, it did."

Hysterical laughter bubbled up in Chloé's throat until she was giggling uncontrollably, shaking in relief so strong it was like someone had suckerpunched her, her hands were shaking so badly from adrenaline.

Ladybug had been so upset, she'd nearly been akumatized⏤

Ladybug was almost akumatized

And Chloé would have had to fight her idol.

She's not sure that would be a fight she could win, but for Ladybug, she would move heaven and hell to prove to her that Chloé could be a better person, a good person, a worthy hero…

"I'm sorry." The voice was croaky, choked, and Chloé clamped her hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles as Chat Noir spoke.

"I'm sorry, Ladybug. I am so, so sorry that I never listened to you before," Chat said, and when Chloé looked in his direction, she saw that he had gathered himself up from his sprawled position and was now curled up against the railing, arms locked tightly around his knees, tears coursing silently down his face as he looked at Ladybug, and at the full yoyo in her hands, glowing faintly.

"I'm so sorry that I never listened to you, when you told me you loved someone else, I should have listened when you told me you did not like me back, I should have listened when you told me to stop flirting and trying to kiss you, I should⏤" A sob interrupted his words, and he visibly tried to control himself, roughly scrubbing the tears out of his eyes, ears pinned against his skull as he began to fiddle with his Miraculous again, spinning it like a top around his finger, unceasing.

"I should have listened to you, I should have respected you, I know better, I just… I thought that was how a super hero is supposed to act, untouchable, confident, always getting the girl, but… I should have listened to you. I should never have forced you into a position where you had to… where you had to force me to see it from your perspective." Chat whispered, shoulders shaking and refusing to meet Ladybug's eyes. "I understand, if you can't forgive me."

"Chat…" Ladybug began, hesitating, "Listen, I'm sorry⏤ I shouldn't have blown up at you the way I did, I⏤ I shouldn't have gotten so upset that I was nearly akumatized, it would have been all my fau⏤"

"Don't you dare say that!" Chat burst out, suddenly animated, scrambling out of his ball, crouched to slam his palms onto the walkway below them with a bang, "It would never have been your fault! It would have been mine!"

Extending his fingers, Chat clawed at the metal below him as he spoke in a desperate rush, sending slivers of metal curling as his claws carved through it like a hot knife through butter. "I'm the⏤ I'm the one that made you feel trapped! I'm the one that made you miserable! I'm the one that broke your trust, I'm the one that…. I'm the one that got you upset enough to bring an akuma, it would have been my fault. It _is_ my fault." His words, shouted at first, gradually became quieter, smaller. "I hurt you so badly that Hawkmoth almost got you."

Chat looked up at Ladybug, "I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I understand if you can't forgive me for my behavior; Queen Bee, I'm sorry to you too, for how I acted, but I am so proud of you, that Ladybug was able to trust you, even when she couldn't trust… me."

Chat's chin was trembling, and Chloé watched, no longer laughing, as he held his hand in front of his face, contemplating his Miraculous. "I understand if you can't forgive me," He repeated again, and squeezed his eyes shut, tears slipping out of the corners. "But if I can even begin to make up for it, I will surrender my Miraculous to you. Plagg… Plagg deserves a worthy wielder, someone who is worthy of you, because I'm not."

"No, Chat."

Chat flinched as though struck, but Ladybug continued speaking, "No, Chat, you are worthy of the Black Cat. You are a worthy Chat Noir. Master Fu chose you for a reason. When you're focused and on task, you are an amazing superhero. You just need to…" Ladybug sighed, before fixing her gaze on Chat.

"You need to learn to respect me, you need to learn to respect women, and you need to be professional. This isn't a day job where you can joke around with the customers or slack off, this is a sacred obligation where we are saving lives and the entire world.

"If you really, truly believe that you are not suited to wear that suit, to wear that ring, if you truly do not want to be Chat Noir anymore, If you don't want to be my partner anymore, then I will gladly accept your Miraculous when you are ready to give it up... but not a moment sooner!" Ladybug declared.

Chloé watched as Chat slowly relaxed from his flinch as he listened to her, bowing his head in shame before jerking and staring at her in shock.

"My Lady…" Chat began, but paused, uncertain. "Is… is it okay if I call you My Lady still?"

Ladybug smiled gently, "Just so long as it's not 'bugaboo', and as long as you remember that I might be your partner, and your friend, but I… I am not yours."

Chat nodded, looking determined. "I know that now. I know how you feel, and I know how I made you feel for all this time. I was a jerk, and I should have known better. But I want to make it up to you. If you still want me, then I will prove it to you, and I will be the best Chat Noir you could ever ask for. I'll stop flirting, I'll stop distracting you during battles, I won't try to kiss you, and I'll do everything in my power to keep you safe, even from myself."

Ladybug took a deep breath and let it out again, smiling a small, uncertain smile, before biting her lip and speaking: "About that Chat… please. I appreciate you saving me, I really do, but please… it would mean the world for me if you could keep yourself safe, too. Please, no more taking hits for me when we could both be safe if you just pulled me down or to the side, no more jumping to your death to avoid fighting me without giving me a chance to come up with a plan- we're partners, Chat, and that means I need you as much as you need me. We're a team, not a hero and sidekick; you shouldn't be acting like you're expendable."

Chat blinked at Ladybug, looking dumbfounded. "But… but I am expendable. You're the only one that matters, aren't you? You're the only one that can bring everyone back! If I fall it's one thing, but if you fall, how will I rescue you and everyone else? I'm not as smart or clever as you!"

"But Chat, don't you see… don't you see how hurtful it is? To hear that day in and day out? Of course you're not expendable! No one is expendable! But just because I can bring you back doesn't mean you should be reckless! I can't do this alone! It's terrifying, every time I lose you! Do you know what it's like, to see you fading from existence, or to have to fight you, to see you die or taken over by an akuma over and over again?"

Ladybug was crying again, only this time there was no trace of anger to mask her sorrow.

Clutching the glowing yoyo to her chest, Ladybug hunched over her knees, sobbing, "Do you know what it's like to watch everyone you know and love, dead and gone or taken or hunting you? Do you know what it's like, having the weight of the entire world on your shoulders? Knowing that one mistake, one mishap, and the entire world is gone? It doesn't even stop when the battle does! It seems like no matter who I am, everyone is relying on me, and it never ends!"

Unable to watch silently any longer, Chloé crawled along the walkway on (less shaky) hands and knees until she had enveloped Ladybug in a sideways hug as her mentor cried. This night really had been a long time coming.

"Ladybug, I'm sorry you've had to feel that way, if there's ever anything we can do to help, just tell us!" Chloé said, shooting Chat a stern Look over Ladybug's shoulder where Ladybug wouldn't see it.

Chat Noir stared back at her, looking nothing less than a deer in headlights, apparently thinking she was glaring at him. Rolling her eyes as dramatically as possible, Chloé subtly waved him over, pointing empathetically at Ladybug's shoulder and giving her another, exaggerated hug, all while Ladybug was oblivious to the game of inter-superhero charades going on.

Chat's ears flicked up, looking uncertain as he got her message, before he began to cautiously move closer, crawling on all fours until he was just out of reach, looking like he didn't trust himself to not upset Ladybug further.

Thoroughly put out, Chloé gave up on being subtle. "Chat Noir, get your furry butt over here and join this group hug this instant!"

Ladybug started giggling between tears, especially when she caught sight of the expression on Chat's face. "Oh, c'mon, mon minou, you're allowed to hug me still."

Chat needed no further invitation, rushing forward and nearly knocking the two of them over as he cried, shoulders shaking as he gasped out over and over "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" until his voice was hoarse.

His arms were long and gangly enough to encircle Chloé and Ladybug, and while Chloé usually hated being on the outside of a hug (outside of her control), she found she didn't mind it so much right now.

Especially when Ladybug shifted around so she was hugging Chat and Chloé with one arm each.

Especially when Chat did indeed, after an eternity had passed and all the tears had dried up, start purring.

That got a round of clear, genuine laughter out of Ladybug and Chloé, and Chat himself started to laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation.

"Hey Ladybug, can I ask you something? Something serious?" Chat asked, scooting back a bit until he was at a polite distance. Chloé followed suit when Ladybug didn't reached out for more comfort, until they were just people, sitting down and talking things through.

"Of course, Chat, what is it?" Ladybug asked, turning to regard her partner.

Chat smiled devilishly. "Was that a pun I heard earlier?"

Ladybug smirked, even as Chloé shot her a confused glance. What was Chat talking about? "That depends, kitty. Which pun?"

Chat's expression froze, and Chloé could practically see the gears turning behind his eyes as he thought furiously, eyes darting back and forth. "Uh…." He finally said, "something about me being suited to wear this suit?" he poked at his super suit, and it wasn't until that thought crossed her mind that Chloé got it.

Chloé burst out into loud guffaws, mostly because it was such a bad pun, but also because Ladybug put it into a dramatic and serious speech.

"Oh, c'mon kitty, that was the easy one. You're telling me you didn't catch the others?" Ladybug teased, raising an eyebrow at him in challenge.

"Wait," Chloé gasped out between giggles, "There were others!?"

Ladybug nodded proudly. "Of course! Our fine feline friend here isn't the only one capable of _kitty_ comebacks."

Stretching her arms over head as Chat Noir frantically began to mutter under his breath, counting on his fingers, Ladybug rose nimbly to her feet, offering Chloé one polka-dotted hand.

Chloé grinned and accepted the aid, before turning to Chat Noir and giving a dramatic flourish as she offered her own hand to him, "No hard feelings, Chat Noir? I promise you, you are definitely not the man of my dreams. No offense, but that would be _ridiculous!_ "

Chat gave up on counting on his fingers, instead accepting her hand up, his suited hands feeling so soft in her own, especially after she had seen the marks he had carved into the floor with his claws. "Of course, Queen Bee, I understand that you were just helping My Lady, it shouldn't have been so bad that she needed someone to give me a taste of my own medicine, but I'm glad you were willing to help her."

"Oh, anything to help out my bestie, Ladybug and Chat Noir, isn't that right?" Chloé said, following Ladybug back to the twisted railing where the akuma had tried to overtake her.

Ladybug was looking out over the star-strewn sky, a full moon coming out from behind the clouds to bathe them all in it's light as they came to stand beside her.

Just as Chloé was opening her mouth to ask what time it was, a shooting star flashed across the sky, there and gone in the blink of an eye.

Gobsmacked, Chloé turned to stare at Chat and Ladybug, who also looked surprised. "Did you two see that, too?"

Both heroes, ancient and young, nodded dumbly. "Make a wish," Chat said, smiling at both of them, but this time, his smile was genuinely excited, "Shooting stars are good luck!"

"Good luck, huh?" Ladybug contemplated, holding out her yoyo, before sneaking a glance over her shoulder with a small giggle at the destroyed platform they had left behind, "Well, let's hope luck is on our side and they don't have security camera up here to see us destroy a national monument."

"Agreed," Chat and Chloé said at the same time, and when he caught her eye, she smiled back at him.

"So, here's wishing for new beginnings!" Ladybug said with a hopeful smile, and cast out her yoyo far overhead.

_"Miraculous Ladybug!"_


End file.
